A Pirate's Booty
by PenPalsGM
Summary: Halloween is the time to finally let your true desires show and finally take off the mask. After being invited to a party hosted by Garcia and Reid, Derek decides it's time for him to finally get a piece of what he's always wanted - Garcia. This is a fun, silly, Halloween story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi Everyone! This is going to be our shot at a Halloween story. It all came from us texting each other and as I was not paying attention while I was typing, my text got severely auto corrected. Freely and I had a ball going back and forth regarding the autocorrect and we decided to make a short story about it. – Polhop**

 **A/N2: Ahoy, Mateys! Yes, indeed, we had quite the mutiny with our messages; twas very sad, but oh so naughty! Lesson be learned that bad typos and even funnier puns were all the fuel we needed for this new idea! Alas, I shall stop with the horrible pirate talk and get on with the story – FreelySheRoams**

 **Please, enjoy!**

 **Prologue**

Derek Morgan was known for many things; his braveness, his intelligence, and his famous ability of knocking down doors. Though there was one thing that people did not know about him. Something he had kept to himself since he discovered it at the ripe young age of 13.

Derek, was an ass man.

A full-fledged, would do anything he could to sink his teeth into a perky, plump – oh so round and more than a handful one, _ass man_.

Thing was, there was only one ass that made him drool; striking him stupid with her mesmerizing full hips, swaying rhythmically back and forth – a sinful taunt, luring him to shore like a lost sailor at sea. He tried his best to hide the near infatuation with that ass of hers, but when she sashayed; ass bouncing and oh…he would never forget those lush tits of hers – across the bullpen like the Goddess she was on those deathly alluring stilettos, Morgan became a man cursed in a trance.

God forbid the times he would walk into her office and she'd be on all fours fixing something from underneath her desk. Trailing his eyes up from those colorful heels, to the sexy seam on the back of her stockings; grinning widely when he reached his treasure – ass wiggling around, as she arched her back and got lower to the ground.

Arousal flooded his senses; embarrassingly leaving his pants too tight, forcing him to swallow a primal growl. Oh, how he wanted his best friend, and he wanted her bad.

"Morn'n Princess," voice gruff, as he walked into her lair.

"I'll show you a good morning, Hot Stuff," replying, just as she always did.

That enticing offer sent a flurry of fantasies racing through his mind – most of which had her beneath him while his fingers dug into the soft flesh of the cutest derriere he knew. "Name a place and a time, Sweetheart."

Garcia moved closer; kissing his cheek, only to bump him with her hip before moving on to greet the rest of the team. "Boy Wonder, we gotta talk," flashing the young agent a dazzling grin, as she stepped away from Derek.

Though he hated to be away from her, his favorite hobby was watching her walk away – staring longingly at those perfectly rounded globes he wanted to mold; hidden under that tight fuchsia pencil skirt. Taking a few deep breaths in order to tame his inner beast – briefly wondering how a little smack might make it jiggle.

Following her back out into the bullpen, deciding to try and finish his paperwork only to get distracted with Penelope and Reid talking in the corner. She'd sway her hips; laughing melodically as they talked, and it nearly caused him to have a heart attack when she dropped something on the floor, and bent over to pick it up.

 _Fuck._

He could feel the sweat forming on his brow; reminding him of his quest to figure out a way to move their relationship further along, though he didn't want to push her. Considering Penelope had just recently broken up with Lynch not long ago; Derek didn't want to swoop in and be the rebound guy.

But every day she teased him more with her perfect curves and her penitent laugh. He watched her leave Reid behind and escape back to her office; not even bothering to hide his stare as she flounced out of the room.

"Morgan?"

Derek turned away from perfection, to glare at Reid. "What kid?"

Reid being oblivious, sat down next to him. "What are your plans for this weekend? Are you going out with any of your girls?"

"What girls?" rolling his eyes; slightly miffed. "There hasn't been _girls_ in months."

"That's right. You have been lacking in the girls department ever since Garcia announced her breakup with Lynch," Reid prattled on, tossing him a sly little smirk.

"What do you want, kid?" Morgan growled, stopping him from continuing with his line of talking. He didn't enjoy being profiled by a know-it-all.

"I wanted to see if you are free Friday night, baring we have no case. Garcia and I are hosting a spooky Halloween party, and wanted to invite you?"

Morgan's mind instantly raced with images of Penelope in a sexy nurse's outfit – mouth instantly salivating, nostrils flaring…and he gulped. Oh how he would let her sponge bathe him. Or maybe a sexy cops outfit with shiny handcuffs dangling from a belt; he'd be gladly integrated by her any day.

Morgan smiled thinking of all the possibilities. "Yeah kid, count me in."

"Great! Garcia will be glad to hear it. She was going to send out formal invitations but she didn't want to risk the chance of getting a case, so she thought word of mouth would work better," Reid beamed; getting up from his seat.

"Do you know what you're going as?" Morgan waggled his brows, thinking of his own costume.

"Yeah, I'm going to be Robert Oppenheimer. He is one of the guys that helped invent the atomic bomb. They say that-…"

"I get it, Reid. You're gonna go as some smart ass scientist," smirking, as he stood up.

"At least I'm going to dress up. Whenever you go to Halloween parties you never even try," Reid retorted.

"I'm gonna dress up this year," he said matter-of-factly.

"And what will you be going as?" plopping down at his own desk, waiting expectantly.

"This year I'm going to dress up as a pirate," grinning at the young genius; quickly leaving the bullpen in search for booty.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N We do not own Criminal Minds. Thank you everyone for all the support!

* * *

Peering over his steering wheel; taking a moment to look over Rossi's ghoulishly decorated mansion; utterly amazed at all the small details, which obviously took many, many hours to complete.

From the colorful strobe lights filtering through the giant pane glass windows, to the dozens and dozens of flickering Jack-O'-Lanterns strewn across the yard, which melded perfectly with the plastic tomb stones and the cobwebbed covered bushes – squinting his eyes, realizing the giant purple and black spiders that hung all over the place sparkled under the lights.

Finding a place to park his giant SUV at the end of the long driveway which appeared to contain at least half of the agents from Quantico; he couldn't help but to chuckle - leave it to Garcia to take over Dave's home and turn it into a Halloween Spooktacular.

Thinking of his Baby Girl instantly sparked that tingling arousal – one which sped up Morgan's heart and sent his blood rushing below his waist. Taking a few calming breaths only for his mind to stir up images of what costume she could be wearing. Hell, he had valiantly tried all week to get it out of her; making it his mission to find out what she would be flouncing around as, only for her to remain tight-lipped and to regrettably come up with just a single clue that her costume was – red and black.

Two of his favorite colors – biting his cheek, remembering all the times he imagined her in some little flimsy silk and lace lingerie. Oh, he was certain a dark red would contrast beautifully with her alabaster skin – wanting to desperately see her ass jiggling in a skimpy thong; growling with pent up frustration only to startle when a group of young kids ran passed his car screaming and laughing.

Checking his eye patch in the rear view mirror and tweaking the red bandana; hoping to coordinate with whatever sexy – and he knew it would be a _sexy_ costume, she had on tonight and finally stepped out into the chilly October air.

Taking the short hike up to the front door; enjoying the soft crunch of gravel under his black leather boots. For a brief moment he felt slightly ridiculous – looking over his fitted black pants and white billowing shirt that exposed quite a bit of his upper chest that paired perfectly with the long open black vest and red cloth belt that wrapped around his waist; holding up the curved plastic sword.

Yes, Derek Morgan felt…ridiculous.

Though this was the year to make his move and considering how much Penelope loved the holidays, Halloween in particular – something about dressing up and make-believe, her little Thespian heart enjoying becoming a character for the night. Made this all, completely worth it.

It was also icing on the cake that he was getting the chance to see her perfect ass in something delectably naughty, and that thought alone had him nearly jogging the rest of the way to the front door.

Smiling as the children in front of him yelled the traditional ' _Trick-or-Treat'_ , eagerly bouncing on their feet with their candy bags held wide open; squealing delightful _Ooh's_ and _Aah's_ when the large oak doors creaked open; thick fog filling the front steps, while the Monster Mash tune could be heard blasting from the back of the house.

"Happy Halloween!" a thick familiar voice greeted them.

Eyes wide, Derek was unable to hold back his thunderous laugh – for standing in the doorway wearing a royal purple, pin stripped suit was David Rossi; puffing a cigar, white streak in his slightly peppered hair – completing the suave 1920's mob boss look.

Holding his hands up when the older man tossed him a glare, quickly jumping out of the way when the kids took the candy and shot off for the next house.

"Ahoy Mate!" Rossi's dark eyes twinkled in amusement.

"A gangster?" Derek patted his friend on the back. "Real creative Rossi."

"I think Purple's my color," grabbing another big handful of sweets as a new group of kids ran up the driveway.

"I thought this was supposed to be a team party?" taking a moment to help pass out candy for the new group of super heroes and princesses.

"Well it was originally, but you know Kitten," shaking his head. "She got the tech department involved, and then her theater friends and she even managed to wrangle Reid with helping her plan the whole thing," taking the bowl of candy and leaving it on the porch.

"How did she get you to agree to this?" gesturing at all the people milling around; completely decked out in costumes, not to mention all the cobwebs, ghosts, pumpkins, lanterns, creepy critters covering every surface of his home.

"She's very," clearing his throat. " _Persuasive_. And, she knows how to mess with a credit score and that's not something I need meddled with."

"Is she here?" popping a chocolate treat in his mouth, Derek did a quick scan of the room; practically pouting when he came up empty.

"Oh, she's _here_ alright," noticing that Rossi was avoiding his gaze; picking up the lilt of wicked delight in his voice.

 _What the hell did that mean?  
_

Though before he could question him, the suddenly spry agent whizzed passed him in a blur of purple and it was only then that he spotted the plastic tommy gun being waved around in Rossi's hands as he got swallowed up in the crowd.

Then it hit him, maybe Garcia was wearing something… _naughty_!

Like a man on a mission, he pushed his way through the horde of people, successfully making it to the kitchen only to trip on a metal pole; barely sidestepping the counter to slam into the cabinets.

Turning around, catching the wide sheepish eyes of JJ – wearing a pink bonnet and a giant white dress with matching pink polka dots; one hand holding up a blue shepherd's crook while her other arm was wrapped around her husband, who was wearing the complimentary cowboy costume to her Little Bo Peep.

"Hey Jayje," waggling his brows. "Howdy _Woody_ ," taking on a southern drawl.

"Laugh it up Captain Morgan," came Will's retort; tilting his giant cowboy hat and giving his wife a quick peck on the cheek.

"You two look cute," grabbing a marshmallow finger looking treat off a tray. "Though I better not catch y'all rolling around in some hay."

JJ blushed, and smacked his arm. "Well I better not find you scouting out any booty!"

Letting out a low whistle, while a throaty chuckle came from somewhere behind him.

Shaking his head; rolling his eyes when he spotted Prentiss walking in from the dining room, carrying two shot glasses with some kind of green drink sloshing around while she slightly stumbled over to the trio.

"Argh shiver me timbers!" she shouted; waving around the drink in front of him.

"Nice Costume, Em," tossing her a grin before swigging down the caramel and apple concoction.

"Thanks Matey," lifting the bottom of her bright orange shirt; flashing the thick black scroll that read – _This is my Halloween Costume._

"Here have this one!" giving him the other glass. "They are the best. I had like five already!"

JJ held up some meat and cheese wraps. "You should eat some of these," making sure the raven haired woman took them.

Emily took a big bite only for her eyes to widen. "Shit this is delicious too!"

Morgan chuckled. "You're gonna feel that hangover tomorrow girl."

Emily squinted her eyes and bopped him on the nose. "That's right!"

"Three…two…one!" came cheering from the back patio, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh shit!" Prentiss grabbed another shot from a tray being carried around by a man in a mummy costume, who Morgan recognized as one of Garcia's tech buddies, and quickly drank the sweet liquid before grabbing his hand. "We gotta cheer them on!"

Glancing at JJ for answers, only to be met with her sparkling eyes. "You haven't seen Garcia yet, have you?

He shook his head, face breaking out into a wide grin. "Is she a sexy nurse?"

Will snorted into his beer. "Oh man, do you got it bad."

JJ giggled into his shoulder, following them outside.

Once Emily stopped dragging him, he took in the Rossi's backyard and had to admit he was quite impressed.

It had everything the front yard had but double. There were fog machines that covered the makeshift dance floor in plumes of mist, where people in almost every costume from sexy to adorable, to creatively hilarious and downright creepy, danced the night away to silly Halloween remixes.

Though the night air was a bit chilly, he could feel warmth from the portable heaters that surrounded the property, making it feel rather toasty.

"One…two…three!" came the rowdy cheer again from the group that had gathered off to the side.

Stepping closer; much to Emily's insistence, who had pushed their way through the circle of agents by flashing her FBI badge.

Spotting Reid decked out in the most authentically dorky scientist costume, holding up a stop watch and counting down the time.

It was then he noticed the large barrel filled with water and bobbing red apples.

Though he couldn't see the woman's face, who had her back arched over the brim trying to daintily grab the fruit…he knew.

That those long creamy legs in those black stockings, with the seam perfectly straight down the back, leading to the highest pair of black strappy stilettos he had ever seen, belonged to one woman. His mouth salivated and his eyes narrowed; trailing those simmering ambers back up her curvy legs, wanting to trail his finger under the straps of her garter belt, only to rest on that round perky ass of hers.

Hell he could see the faintest curve of her plump globes sticking out from the bottom of those scandalously black sequin shorts, and he had the strong desire to pull out his plastic sword and beat every one off with it for even looking at her.

"23 seconds!" Reid proudly shouted. "She broke the record!"

She shot up, waving the apple around much to the amusement of the crowd – receiving plenty of hoots and hollers.

Then she turned around and knocked him dead.

 _Holy…fuck!_

Wearing a blood red and black gothic corset; hiking her large lily white tits up so high it created a tantalizing valley of cleavage he wanted to bury his face in and never return. He knew his Baby Girl was equipped, having peeked sneaky glances down her many vibrant outfits for nearly seven years now.

But there was no way in hell he was prepared for this.

Glaring at the zombie man next to him when he whistled, causing the guy to throw his hands up and quickly scuttle away off to the dance floor.

"Hot Stuff!" she laughed; running over to him, and he had to use every ounce of strength to not blatantly stare and choke on his own drool.

Her face, focus on her face. Oh, and how lovely it looked.

Derek loved her glasses, he had a thing for the sexy colorful frames, but tonight she had forgone them, wearing her hated contacts instead – revealing sparkling hazel eyes, covered with dark smoky makeup and he couldn't help but to want to reach out and touch her glossy ruby red lips. Then there was her hair, bouncing curls pinned elegantly high atop her head by a little black and red feathered hat, that allowed loose blond tendrils to frame her face.

"You made it!" wrapping him into a hug. "And you dressed up!" lifting her cute nose to look up at him.

"Huh," swallowing his heavy tongue.

"Find any treasure, captain Morgan?" voice husky, as she teased.

He could only blink, shaking his head to catch JJ and Will beaming back at him.

"W-What…are you…costume is this?" that didn't make much sense, and honestly he needed something more potent than that shot to jump start his stuttering mind.

"A cabaret performer," she giggled. "You know, like my favorite musical."

Yes, Chicago. She had made him watch it during several of their movie nights – though it would undoubtedly be his favorite too if any of those actresses could rock curves like his best friend.

They slowly drifted away from the crowd, and he couldn't help but to watch; completely mesmerized as she fanned herself. "Wanna come with me sugar shack to get a drink?"

He nodded his head; biting back a growl when she nearly skipped in front of him.

That perfectly ripe ass of hers bouncing; instantly stirring his prick to life.

Oh, Morgan found his booty alright, and he was definitely in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: We really own nothing. If we did, there would be definite changes in the show.**

* * *

Derek swallowed passed the lump in his throat, while his narrowed, glimmering amber eyes remained glued to the back of his scantily dressed best friend as he followed closely behind her to the dining room, where the eerily decorated bar was set up. Watching as she poured herself some more of that green beverage that seemed to be a hit, from a punch bowl that was placed inside of a pumpkin – it was very creative and very, Penelope.

Hell everything about this night, about that _costume_ screamed his Goddess's name. He couldn't look away from that tantalizingly tight corset; the intricate boning and lacing up the back helped emphasize those luscious curves; pinching in her waist and flaring out her hips – creating a mesmerizing hourglass figure.

 _Fuck!_

His dick was heavy; stiff with longing, and it was becoming increasingly harder to walk with each passing minute.

Though even that familiar; nearly painful arousal, didn't deter his heated gaze from staring at the bottom of her corset – selfishly enjoying how it fanned out at the end; accentuating the beginning curve of that – _oh so delectable ass_ , she had. It made him want to reach his fingers out to sink, mold, clutch into that soft flesh – wanting…needing to possess it; to claim it for himself.

"Here ya go, Captain," her glossy lips were pursed into a flirty pout, and he had to suppress a groan before gratefully taking the shot and downing it right away – hoping the acidic burn would fix the evident problem he was now sporting; completely aware that his Oracle-of-all-Knowing would need just one look, and she would figure out that it was her costume which had caused it.

"Captain Morgan?" laughing as he registered what he took a shot of.

"I figured you could use a little of your namesake, _El Capitán,_ " she teased, turning back to the table to pour two glasses of her Halloween Spooktacular punch. She had gone all out this year – mixing six different kinds of liquor; creating a powerfully sweet blend that had turned out deliciously green, like melted caramel apples with a kick.

Derek swiftly moved behind her; placing the palm of his hand over her sequin covered curve, letting his long fingers lightly squeeze that enticing ass of hers, before whispering in her ear. "By the end of the night, I'm sure I'll have you moaning _Captain Morgan."_

Feeling the arch of her back, slightly pushing her plump flesh further into his palm – tearing a throaty growl from his throat as he fought the urge to squeeze even harder, only for her to quickly turn around and face him. "Promises, promises."

"Tell me, my little cabaret dancer, do you want to perform your own sexy version of the _Cellblock Tango_?" he purred, watching as she moved that impossible inch closer to him, letting her high, round tits brush against the bare part of his chest.

Defiantly raising her chin to stare up at him; husky voice, purely addicting as her heated breath gently tickled his neck. "Now Captain Morgan, you and I both know I'd need my _lover…,"_ she moved to bring his earlobe into her mouth and nibbled for a brief second before letting go. "…to do something to make me _snap,"_ he didn't know how the sneaky minx had managed to do it without him noticing, but she quickly smacked his ass when she uttered that last word – igniting every nerve ending in his body.

Watching as she pulled away with a smug little smirk painted on her face. Damn this woman! She knew how to push all of his buttons and tonight she had just pushed the final one. Gliding his hand up her back; pressing her firmly against him until there wasn't a breath between them. "Don't you know, it's not wise to tease a pirate, you wench?"

"Shiver me timbers," shimmying her chest, easily causing him to shoot his eyes down to her bouncing swells – distracted like a red-blooded male.

He couldn't take it anymore. Maybe it was the shot he had taken or maybe this fruity punch that he had no idea what the concoction was but he couldn't wait a second more. Penelope was feisty tonight; like a kitten with her claws out to play – and maybe her costume was pushing him over the edge of his sanity, but he had to kiss her. Feeling rather daring, he began to lean in…

"Penelope!" an annoyingly chipper voice shattered the moment.

Derek shot his head to the side to see where the noise had come from only to come face to face with Agent Anderson.

"Anderson, you made it!" Penelope squealed as she moved out of Morgan's embrace. "You look so good."

"You said you always had a thing for cowboys…" he pointed at his legs. "… along with the chaps."

"Giddy up, cowboy," she purred; unaware of Derek's heated gaze.

"Might I say you look…," the darker agent watched as he saw Anderson's eyes cast up and down her body, blatantly stopping at her breasts. "…amazing."

"Well thank you, partner. Would you like a dri-…,"

"Anderson," Morgan growled, pointedly interrupting her sentence – wanting to make damn sure that Anderson knew he was intruding.

"Oh, hey Morgan, wow I didn't even see you there," turning back to Penelope with that goofy looking grin. "You are one mighty fine distraction."

"I aim to please," she giggled, handing him a cup of the potent spooky punch.

"Well, my little lady," Anderson said with a thick southern accent. "Anytime you want to please me, let me know. I'd sure like to try and lasso you."

Morgan was gonna shove his sword down the fucker's throat.

Placing his drink on the table, quickly stepping in between Anderson and Penelope; he wrapped his muscled arm around her waist, easily picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. Derek took two steps away; ignoring her protests and giving that luscious rump a firm smack, causing her to squeal and burst into giggles – heading out of the room, but not before narrowing his eyes and flashing his teeth at the other agent.

"I'll see you later, Anderson," Penelope waved, as Derek carried her off. Once they were in the front hall and away from everyone, Penelope started to squirm. "What the hell, Morgan?"

He didn't say anything; he couldn't, not when every emotion he had was right on the surface – simmering, boiling, ready to ignite. Those years and years of pent up longing – desire so rich it lived in every cell of his body, pumping arousal through his veins nearly every waking minute of his life.

First seeing Penelope dressed in her outfit, if you could even call it that – forcing him to spend the night fighting the urge to beat the shit out of everyone that even passed a sideways glance at her. Then her little seduction act, nibbling on his earlobe – which still tingled from her lips – causing heated wetness to seep from the tip of his throbbing dick. And now she flirted openly in front of him with Agent-fucking-chaps-wearing-goofy-grinning-Anderson. Fuck that, she should know better than to bait a pirate.

Doesn't she know pirates have no problem with taking what they want at all cost?

"Morgan, where the hell are you taking me? The party is down there!" she huffed as he started to make his way up the long staircase to the second floor of Rossi's mansion.

"Stop moving," he growled; picking up the pace, now taking the steps two at a time.

"You've got some nerve, Derek Morgan. What makes you think it's okay to just pick me up and take me away if you don't like the situation?" she spat, wiggling that plump ass even more.

He made it to the top of the stairs and turned immediately into one of Rossi's many guestrooms. When he placed Garcia down on the floor he took his time to stare at her, not even bothering to hide the lust that was surely simmering behind those amber depths.

"The name is _Captain_ _Morgan_ …" he told her; reaching a hand back to lock the door – the definite click forcing her eyes to widen. Seeing that she easily pieced together his remark from earlier – oh, she would be moaning his name alright and preferably all night. "Nobody, gets near my booty," he growled, before swiftly bringing his lips down to hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Nope, we still don't own Criminal Minds, we're just borrowing them! Thanks for all the support everyone, it means a lot to both of us!**

 **Warning: Strong Sexual Situations & Coarse Language**

* * *

The titillating spark that shot through the tense muscles of his body the moment his lips descended upon hers, was like drowning in an engulfing electric current; flooding his senses with everything…Penelope.

From the floral jasmine and fruity orange perfume that had his prick pulsing with familiarity – an alluring scent that was distinctly this woman, no – _his_ _woman_ , in front of him. Wrapping a firm arm around her back; melding her soft curves against the hard planes of his chest, while his other hand snuck greedily down to her ass – clutching, molding, claiming.

Grazing his tongue across the pursed seam of her glossy vanilla lips; asking for permission, which she easily granted. His strong hand snaked up her spine, passing her shivering shoulder blades to grip her neck, fingers entwining with the loose curls of her updo.

Drawing a husky moan from her parted lips – allowing him permission to plunder the warm, wet depth of her mouth; eagerly dueling with her velvety tongue, drinking from her – tasting the sweet liquor of that candy apple drink.

Apples and Caramel easily becoming his new favorite treat.

Leaning his weight slightly into her, pushing her back; guiding her body until she rested against the short and long wooden dresser.

"Mmmph, Hot Stuff," trying to lean away from the firm press of his lips, only to arch back into him and plunge her tongue into his mouth. Those dark crimson nails of hers; digging harshly into the tender flesh of his neck, pulling him closer – her previous anger, long forgotten.

"Yea, Baby Girl?" bringing his hands to rest above the curve of his beloved derriere – fingers grasping the intricate bow of her corset lacing, tugging the thick, black ribbon apart.

"We're…," pecking him on the lips; creating a beautiful blend of rough gentleness. "…kissing."

"Mmhmm," he grinned, enjoying her throaty giggle; opening his eyes to catch that rosy blush he knew was about to infuse her cheeks with coy embarrassment, and he was not disappointed.

Shifting his leg between her slightly parted ones, pressing his thigh firmly into her sequin covered center – receiving a squeal of surprise that quickly turned into a needy moan as he rocked gently into her.

"Oh…I... what about," she panted; cute little breaths heating his exposed chest. "The party."

Tugging the back of her corset open, watching her eyes widen in shock as the cool breeze washed over her – eyes narrowed as he leaned in closer, practically growling. "Do you want a trick?" peppering the long, smooth column of her neck with kisses – from her collarbone, to the base of her jaw, and up to her ear. Teasingly latching on to that plump little earlobe, and nibbling on it with his teeth – eliciting a sharp intake of breath from those glossy ruby lips. "Or, do you want…a _treat_?"

"I…um," blinking her dazzling hazel eyes, trying to focus.

"Answer me, Penelope," pressing his thigh a little higher and just that much harder into her heated center.

"Oh, fuck," eyes clamping shut – and he didn't want that; quickly dropping a hand to her ass, and pinching a fleshy cheek, causing her eyes to fly open and glare at him. "Ouch!"

Ignoring her pout, dropping her corset a litter farther down – letting the large swells of her breasts bounce freely behind the tantalizing crimson and onyx of her costume. "Do you want me to stop, Baby Girl?"

Watching her like a hawk, as she swallowed her tongue and slowly trailed her glittering eyes up his exposed chest, to lock with his simmering amber – and shook her head.

And that was all he needed.

Letting the heavy material fall to the floor, taking a deep breath as those full and round, perky tits of hers with petal pink nipples puckered under his heated gaze. Gripping her waist, callused fingers running up and down her creamy skin – from flared hips to the sides of her ribs, causing her to mewl and undulate her hips against him.

"Stop…teasing," she gritted out; reaching her own hands forward to grasp the red cloth belt around his hips, eagerly tugging it free.

Quickly stepping back and out of her reach, feeling his sword smack into his leg, causing a mischievous smirk to grace his face.

Pulling the plastic sword free, he waved it around; swiftly cutting through the air around him, only to abruptly stop and point the tip of it directly at her.

"Turn around, wench," though his eyes sparkled in amusement, his voice was demanding; almost challenging.

Arching a delicate brow, slightly flustered and annoyed at his antics; she gave him a withering look before slowly turning around, gasping when she spotted the large mirror in front of her.

Taking a small step forward, touching her heated flesh with the tip of his sword – watching her eyes widen as he trailed the plastic down her spine until it rested above the curve of her ass, and gently, but firmly pressed it into her.

"Take them off."

Penelope hesitated but just a second, before bending at the waist, hooking her fingers into the sequin shorts. "Whatever you say, _Captain_ ," eyes never leaving his; heated gaze staring right back at him through the mirror, as she slowly pulled them down her creamy thighs.

The throbbing ache between his legs was nearly unbearable as the most perfect ass lay bare before him – framed by that black lace garter belt with those enticing straps holding up her thigh high stockings, nearly knocking the wind of him.

"Where…the fuck," he growled out, nostrils flaring as he tried to calm his breathing. "Are your panties?"

Watching her lips twitch, as she kicked her shorts off – standing just a little higher in her deathly stilettos. "Oops, I knew I was forgetting something."

Dropping the plastic toy; stepping forward, bending her at the waist and roughly pressing her down onto the dresser. Snaking his hand around her soft tummy and between her thighs; growling when he found the slick heat beneath the trim tuft of wiry curls.

"Spread your legs."

Wobbling on her heels; bending her knees just slightly, enough to arch her back – raising that gloriously round and perky ass of hers as she shamelessly rubbed over his denim clad dick.

Gathering the slick wetness around her entrance and slowly trailing it back up to circle the little bundle of nerves, causing her to stiffen only to undulate her hips once more.

"Oh, please," came a deep throaty purr that was almost unrecognizable.

Losing any semblance of slow and sweet, he quickly unzipped his pants and freed his aching member – hissing as the image of his dark flesh contrasted exquisitely with her pale flesh. Digging his fingers into her hips, he was about to sink into her heated depth, only to remember a minor detail – the condom.

"Fuck," he growled – shocked at his own forgetfulness as he fumbled to grab his wallet.

"I'm on the pill," she moaned, reaching behind her; clutching onto his shirt and dragging him closer. "Now…Derek, now" through panted breath; wiggling those lush hips of hers.

Something cracked inside of him – altering the simmering lust fueled haze by reminding him of Penelope's vulnerable trust in him.

Though as her ass jiggled once more, so enticingly close to his throbbing dick – he spared his aching heart the thoughts of those deep buried emotions and buried himself deep within.

One swift stroke tore a scream from her throat – arching against him as she floundered to find a grip on the dresser.

"Oh…fuck _Morgan_ ," she gritted out; mumbling an incoherent mantra as her eyes clamped shut – completely trusting as she let him take what he needed.

Setting a tantalizing rhythm, feeling her start to flutter around him – a clenching grasp that had him sink a little further inside of her with every thrust of his hips.

Reaching a hand around her waist, pushing her to a standing position; snaking his hand up between her bouncing tits, until he had a gentle but firm grip around her neck – forcing her eyes to shoot open and lock with his.

"Cum for me, Baby Girl," sliding his other hand down between her legs, pinching the enlarged nerve at the apex of her thighs.

And that was all it took for her to stiffen and then shatter – forcing a sharp keen from her parted lips as he pounded roughly into her, finding his own release soon after.

They slumped over the dresser; body's slick with sweat as they both tried to catch their breath – minds trying to float back down to earth from that carnal purge of pent up emotion.

Slowly regaining his composure, he finally lifted himself off of her; amused to catch his rumpled appearance in the mirror, still wearing his pirate costume.

"That was…wow," she giggled, perching herself up on her elbows and smiling up at him; intently staring at his reflection.

His heated gaze roamed over her nearly bare body; at her pale skin still flushed with the remnants of her arousal, kissed bruised lips and sexy tousled hair – and he couldn't help but to feel pride; a deep desire to shout from the balcony that his little cabaret dancer was finally his.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N We do not own Criminal Minds. Thanks for all the support, we really appreciate it! P.S. We are working on the other story and it should be out soon. :)**

* * *

Derek watched as Penelope went to gather her clothes. No, he couldn't have that yet…he wasn't done with her. He still had so much he wanted to do. He grabbed onto the hand that was picking up the corset.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She turned to face him, her perfectly shaped eyebrow arching with confusion. "What does it look like I'm doing? We need to get back out there."

"Not yet we don't," he said, pulling her to him. He took a seat at the end of the bed and placed Penelope standing in front of him. He reached for the corset still in her hand and tossed it aside. He wanted to explore every part of her body. He also wanted to make sure by the time they left this room she sure as hell knew who she belonged to from here on out.

"Derek," she said in a warning tone, that beautiful blush once again gracing her cheeks.

" _Captain Morgan,"_ he corrected.

"Fine. _Captain Morgan,_ we can't be in here much longer people are going to wonder where we are. I am the host of the party."

"Along with Reid. No one is going to care where you are," he said, placing his hand on her hip and slowly trailing upwards. "You have the most perfect, bouncy, tits I have ever seen." Cupping the underside of her breast, letting his finger ghost over the hardened nipple. "I can spend hours with them…" looking up into her eyes. "… and I plan to. As soon as this party is over, I plan on claiming _every part_ of your body."

"Derek," she moaned, feeling his fingers tweak the sensitive tip.

He spun her around, so his prize possession was finally facing him front and center. "Oh god, it's even better, up close and personal," he smirked victoriously, moving his hand to the curve of her ass.

"Really?" her husky voice held lilt of suspicion. "I never thought much about my ass before. I thought men liked the tat-tats better?" she shrugged.

Derek gave her one firm slap on that round perky ass, causing her to let out a small squeal. "You have no idea how much I love your ass." He leaned over and kissed the swell before bringing his other hand up to start to squeeze and mold the globes. "I want to spank it, kiss it, lick it, bite it, _fuck it_ ," he growled, bringing his mouth down again to bite the flesh. "Fuck! What this ass does to me."

"Hot Stuff," she moaned, arching closer to him.

"Look, I'm already hard as a fucking rock again. What you do to me Penelope…"

"You in there, Kitten?" Rossi bellowed through the door.

Penelope spun around, wide eyes looking down at Derek. Sure enough he was standing at attention.

Derek watched the panic cross her face and quickly bent down to hand her the corset. "Yeah Rossi, Penelope and I are in here talking. We'll be right out."

"Talking my ass!" Rossi laughed. "Anderson said he saw you carry her up here. We've run out of punch and people are asking for more. We are also about to start the pumpkin carving contest."

"Oh goodie!" She exclaimed, but then became quiet as she registered the fact that Rossi was on the other side of the door and she was still naked trying to fasten her corset.

"We'll be right down," Derek said.

"Anything you all touched I'm sending you a bill to have cleaned."

"Whatever old man," Derek laughed.

"Don't forget you are talking to a mobster. I could have you swimming with the fishes in no time."

Derek turned back to Penelope. "Stop!" he said, halting her movements, walking over and firmly cupping her face in his hands. "This wasn't a one off for me, Baby Girl. I love you…I'm in love with you."

Tears started to well in her eyes as he dropped to his knees. "I love everything about you. Your prefect skin," he kissed her belly. "Your softness," trailing his fingers along her belly, moving to her core. "Everything. And as of tonight you are mine." He let his finger run through her curls, parting her lips.

"D-Derek, we need to stop,"

"They can wait for the punch. First, I want to show you I love you, in hopes you will love me too," his voice was raw, almost vulnerable, as he bared every emotion across his face – needing her to understand him.

She cupped his face in her hands. "Derek I have loved you from day one. Now we will finally get to show each other what that love means."

He nodded as he kissed up her legs and up her soft rounded belly, slowly standing to his feet. Pulling her body close to his as he lowered his head to capture her lips in a desperate kiss. The moment she moaned; fusing her curves against his hard chest, he swiftly brought his hand down and smacked her ass.

"Ouch! What was that for?" she glared, leaning out of the kiss.

"You ever go anywhere dressed like this again and I'll punish you. This body is for my eyes only, wench."

"Oh no, sir. I will dress anyway I want to dress."

"I'll have you walk the plank if you go against this captain's orders," he pulled her body close to his again. "And you better never leave the house without your panties again. How in the fuck am I supposed to sit here during the rest of this thing knowing you aren't wearing them?" he growled, that simmering heat returning to his amber depths.

"Wanna hear a secret, _Captain_ Morgan?" she purred, coyly looking down at her stilettos.

He nodded his head but he already knew he didn't like where this was going.

"I almost never wear them," looking back up, trailing her manicured nails across his exposed chest, only to quickly turn around and reach for her shorts. The little minx slowly bending over and giving her ass an enticing little shake.

"Fuck! I'll never be able to work again," he groaned, moving closer to her; his long fingers desperately clutching onto her ass and squeezed. "You're going to be the death of me, you wench. It's not wise to tease a pirate."

"Who said anything about teasing?" she turned, grabbing the front of his pants where the bulge was ever present. "Don't forget, this Goddess knows how to turn the cameras off."

"Get dressed," he bit out. "Or, you won't be participating in the carving contest."

"Oh and why is that, _Captain Morgan?"_

He pushed her back against the wall and was ready to bring his lips down to hers…

"Morgan!" that familiar voice barked through the door. "Get off of her and let her come back out here."

"Rossi, I swear to god I will kill you myself," Derek shot back.

"Reid is trying to make that punch again and is somehow giving physics lessons at the same time. People are about to riot for Penelope."

"I have a following, Hot Stuff," she smiled as she put on the rest of her costume.

Derek pulled her close to him once more. "You _will_ be punished… tonight you're walking the plank."

"More like riding the plank," she said with a wink.

He bit back a groan, eagerly watching her take one last look in the mirror. "You ready, Captain?"

Derek made sure he was back to normal – as normal as he could get at this moment, and nodded.

"I love you," he said as he opened the door.

"I love you too, Captain."

"I get it, you two love each other. That's wonderful. Morgan, I'm having professional cleaners come and clean this room tomorrow and I'm giving you the bill, and Kitten, if you don't get down there and control this rowdy group, anything they break I'm sending you the bill for," Rossi said; trying to act stern, though the large grin across his face didn't help.

"Send my bills to the pirate," Penelope joked, before easily scurrying away.

"About damn time," Rossi said looking at Morgan who was staring in the direction Penelope had just went.

"Yeah, sure," Derek replied, not paying any attention as he quickly moved in the direction she had gone.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Rossi chuckled.

"A pirate never loses sight of his booty," Derek said with a wink, as he ran off after his treasure.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N We do not own Criminal Minds. You guys are really amazing, thank you so much for all the support, we really appreciate it!**

* * *

 _One Year Later_

The once luminous green leaves that covered Virginia, had started to fade into the decaying Autumn hues of red and gold – the familiar foliage, a reminder that his favorite time of year was upon him.

Stepping out into the crisp evening air while holding the many bags of Penelope's alcoholic beverages that would make her infamous candy apple drink – hip checking the door of the SUV and locking it; he took a brief moment to stare up at the old colonial house which had been a practical steal, considering his knowledge of remodeling, and smiled as he noticed almost every light in the house was on.

Making sure he had her favorite candy bar in his pocket, he walked the short distance to the front of the house – reassuring Clooney that everything was alright, as he protectively barked from the other side of the door, only to wag his tail and yip in excitement when he spotted Derek.

"Hey buddy," plopping the heavy bags on the couch and giving his fury friend a greedy rub behind the ears. "Where's your Mama?"

The dog barked; his nails eagerly tapping against the wooden floor, as he clambered towards the staircase that led to the open balcony upstairs.

"Hey Pen, you ready!" he shouted, shucking off his leather jacket and heading towards the kitchen. "Pen!"

"What!" came her muffled response; the hint of frustration coating her voice had been a common occurrence the past couple of months and he rolled his eyes in amusement – quickly casting a glance across the room before taking a sip right out of the carton of orange juice.

"You ready to go?" he hollered, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

No response, which of course meant that she was nowhere close to being ready.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket; checking it to see that Hotch had messaged him, asking if they were on their way – seeing how successful last year's Halloween party had been, the whole team had wanted to participate and really go all out this year and that meant Penelope, was in charge of planning it.

Stepping out into the living room, it was only then that he noticed the chaos of colorful fabrics and accessories which lead up the staircase like a trail of bread crumbs.

Oh, they were definitely going to be late. Texting Hotch a quick apology he glanced at Clooney, whose soft brown eyes seemed to be saying _good luck_.

Picking up a few random items strewn across the steps; including a pair of pink ballet flats, a black sequin dress and a bright orange feather boa – he braced himself and quickly made his way to their bedroom, only to nearly get hit with a flying tiara as it whizzed past the door and into the hallway.

"Oh, frack!" came a throaty growl.

"Penelope," he called softly; quickly discarding the handful of items as he took a step into their room, only for his eyes to shoot open at the sight before him.

It was like her closet had exploded, since every item of clothing was now in a messy pile on top of their king size bed and over the floor, and hell even the dresser was open, with garments dangling over the crooked drawers.

Hearing coat hangers being yanked from her walk-in closet, he took a chance and headed towards her. "Hey Baby Girl. I got the stuff on your list. We need to leave soon though, because we need to help set up," a gentle reminder, that was safe…right?

"I'm not going!" she cried, sending a witch's hat sailing across the room.

"Why not Mama?" taking a seat on the corner of the bed; he was going to have to wait this one out.

"Look at me!" came her desperate wail, as she stormed out of the closet in a flurry of colorful fabric.

And then he did the worst thing he could do in this situation; he honestly knew better than to burst into a fit of laughter.

Though, how could he not, when she stood before him – blond locks parted into low pigtails with pink sparkling cat ear clips, wearing plum galaxy printed leggings and a small white tutu; complete with an orange shirt that had a distorted smiling pumpkin on it, that didn't quite go over her swollen belly.

She was almost eight months pregnant after all, and a bit… _temperamental_ ; though he had learned his lesson the hard way and would never utter that word again, ever.

"Fuck you, Morgan!" hazel eyes narrowed into angry slits, as she marched – though it was more like an aggressive waddle, across the room. His eyes instantly heating as her rounded ass swayed in those tights, and disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Babe, come on!" he chuckled through blurry eyes, though as the lock clicked behind him, he instantly sobered. "Penelope!" quickly jumping up to knock on the door. "Sweetness, I wasn't laughing at you!"

He most definitely wasn't, hell she was the most fucking adorable thing he had ever seen, and though her costume wasn't scantily naughty like the one last year – not that he would let her wear something like that out in public again; it was definitely his favorite.

"Go away," she sniffled.

"Nu-uh," jiggling the handle. "Come on, open the door."

"No," came her tart reply; the image of her defiantly crossing her arms flashed in his mind.

"We're gonna be late," lowering his voice, thinking of how to bribe her. "And Henry and Jack are gonna wanna see their Auntie Pen."

"No they don't," she hiccupped. "Not when I look like this!"

"Babe," he scolded, there were few things Derek hated in this world, and Penelope talking badly about herself was one of them.

"No Derek, its true!" hearing the whirl of toilet paper on the holder, and waiting as she blew her nose. "Out of _all_ my clothes…nothing fits! Not one, _single_ thing!"

"That's not true we just bought you new clothes last month."

That got him silence.

"Pen," tapping on the door.

"They don't fit either, asshole!" he could only cringe as she was wracked with more sobs.

"Open the door, please," reaching into his pockets for his keys, only to hear the crinkle of a wrapper and smiled. "I got a candy bar for you."

Her sobs slowly turned to sniffles. "What kind?"

"You're favorite," taking a few steps back; waiting.

"With…peanut butter?"

"Dark chocolate and extra peanut butter."

A second later the door unlocked and she stuck her hand out; flashing that large floral cut diamond stone with the gold layer of diamonds intricately wrapped around, as she wiggled her manicured purple nails.

"Nope," he chuckled. "You need to come get it."

She flipped him off, and was about to shut the door again when his next words stopped her.

"I also have a jar of pickles and a stick of pepperoni downstairs."

That got the door to swing wide open, revealing her red puffy nose and tear stained cheeks.

Tearing open the chocolate wrapper; he broke a piece off and waved it around, laughing when she glared at him but slowly padded over. Smiling as she ate the sugary treat out of his hand and then wrapped his arms around her hips, leaning forward to kiss her bare belly. "Hey Munchkin, you being good for Mama?"

"No," Penelope rolled her eyes. "This one's just like his daddy. Been tossing and turning all day and won't let me rest."

"Nu uh," placing his large palm over the familiar spot, gently rubbing soothing circles until a little foot kicked against him. "This is a definitely a Baby Girl."

"Nope, he's a little baby Hot Stuff," she giggled, taking another big bite of chocolate.

Pulling her a little closer until his hands clutched her ass; fingers molding and squeezing that lovely soft flesh.

"Mmm, Derek," she purred; hazel eyes instantly darkening to that simmering chestnut.

Slowly sliding his hands up her back; taking her shirt with them, revealing her much fuller chest hiding under that satin blue bra. "Fuck," he growled, peppering her belly with kisses and then leaning forward until his face was pressed in the deep valley of her tits. "You smell good."

She snorted in response. "Really Angelfish, I'm all sweaty."

"No you smell delicious," trailing his hands up further, making her raise her arms as he yanked the shirt off and swiftly unclasped her bra; letting it drop to the floor, while she ate another bite of candy. "Like flowers and oranges," pulling her that much closer to him as he latched on to a petal pink tip and gently tugged.

"I thought…you said…we were gonna be late?" she panted, raising that manicured brow in smug amusement.

Fingers slowly trailing back down to her back; sneakily sliding underneath the elastic of her leggings to palm her ass, only to growl. "Oh, lovely wife of mine," he clucked his tongue and glared up at her.

"Yes, my _lovely_ husband," she narrowed her eyes in a challenge; coyly licking the chocolate off her fingers.

"Where are…your panties?"

"It ruined my costume."

"You said you couldn't fit into a costume!" her eyes widened and she glared. _Oops._

"Well excuse me for not wanting a panty line on the only pair of fucking pants I could fit into Morgan!" she huffed; leaning away, only for him to wrap her into a tighter hug.

"Woman!"

"Don't you _woman_ me, you prick!" eyes glistening with tears. "Nothing fits, and now Halloween is ruined!" Taking an even bigger bite of her candy; he was becoming concerned that she was going to choke and gently tugged it out of her hands.

"We don't have to go," he reasoned, not wanting her to be upset – it was his mission to make sure she wasn't stressed during her pregnancy after all; having bought every baby book he could find and often calling Reid all hours of the night to ask him questions.

"But I was gonna…make my punch," she sniffled. "And Henry and Jack…are gonna be so cute, and I need...a picture with them."

There was usually only one thing that would calm her down and he had no problem with helping her out. Quickly scooping her up and gently plopping her down onto the clothes covered bed, giving her his most charming smile before grabbing the end of her leggings and pulling them down her legs – leaving her in only the tutu and cat ears, and fuck was it hot as hell.

"Morgan!" she glared in shock.

"That's _Captain_ Morgan," tearing his shirt off and flinging it across the room as he kicked off his shoes; grinning when her eyes widened and nipples puckered; hardening under his heated gaze. "And I'm here to get my _booty_."

* * *

AN: One more chapter and it should be out shorty. Thank you for all of the support. You all are amazing!


	7. Epilogue

**A/N: We want to thank you all for the support. You guys are so amazing to us. Can you believe this all started from one little autocorrect and now there is a full blown story. I wanna thank FreelySheRoams. This girl is one of the best people I have ever met in my life. She is a real, honest to god, genuine, beautiful spirt and without her, the world would surly be a much shittier place. Love you girl!**

 **A/N2: Hello FreelySheRoams here! Okay, literally I need some tissues after PolHops lovely honor, but seriously that chick is one amazingly talented friend right there, and because of her stories, I decided to post mine, so I'm very grateful for her! And wow, thank you all so much, for the wonderful support with this story of ours, we both really appreciate it! Stay tuned for the rest of Art of Seduction, it shall be out soon!**

 **Warning: Sexual content and strong language.**

* * *

 _Epilogue: Two Years Later_

"Reid, I told you already, you and Rossi need to do more of the decorations this year. I am having a hard enough time trying to get Derek to dress up, let alone James," applying the second coat of her mascara, only to look up from the mirror as Derek walked into the room, holding up a broken plastic sword.

"Can't dress up now, Sweetness. James broke my sword," his bottom lip jutted out; mimicking her son's perfect pout with a nearly uncanny resemblance.

"Reid, I'll get us there soon. I gave Rossi the ingredients for the punch," quickly hanging up the phone; narrowed eyes inspecting the damaged sword, then glaring at the guilty suspect holding it up.

The fun and playful holiday has always been one of her favorites, and so she didn't get why her husband had such an aversion to dressing up on Halloween. He'd always come back with ' _I only dressed up the one time to get da booty_ , when she'd ask him to play along with her. The last two years she'd had to pull teeth just to get him to somewhat dress up – but this year…this year she had a plan.

"So James, _broke_ your sword?" that delicate brow arched in disbelief.

"Yeah, we were playing and somehow it snapped," avoiding her gaze and shrugging his broad shoulders.

"Uh-huh," she nodded; turning around to walk to the closet and pull out her costume for the night.

Derek watched as she took her time grabbing the maroon and black corset along with a short skirt and long black heel boots. "You're not going to wear that are you?"

"Why not?" looking at him, that coy smirk gracing those full, pouty lips. "For real, Derek. You do this every year. I don't get why you fight me on this. We always have a good time," she rolled her eyes and started to remove her clothes to get ready.

Penelope watched as those dark eyes heated and the tension in his jaw ticked; taking just a moment before moving to the door, and locking it – swiftly turning around, only to devour her from across the room. "I don't like dressing up. People already hide who they really are on a day to day basis. I don't care that it's socially acceptable to do it on a stupid holiday,"

"A _stupid_ holiday? You're a real dick, Morgan," she snapped; flinging the corset back onto the bed.

"Woah! What's with the attitude?" he recoiled; holding his hands up to ease her mind.

"It's not an attitude, Derek. You're just such a dick. I don't ask for much and you fight me on it every fucking year," balancing on her toes as she yanked her stockings off. "This holiday means a lot to me… it's the holiday that brought us together…," turning to walk into the bathroom. "But you seem to think it's a fucked up holiday. You know what… I don't need you there tonight. I can have James be my little pirate and I'll still be the wench. You can keep your stupid _I'm better than everyone ass_ at home," tears started to glisten in those fiery hazel eyes.

"Penelope-…"

"What Derek? You wanna shit all over my favorite holiday some more?" she barked through a choked sob.

He could only stare at her completely taken back. _Why was she overreacting so much?_ It was just dressing up for a dumb holiday, there was no need for her to get this worked up. He could go to the store and get another sword before they even got to the party. "Penelope, you're overreacting."

She spun around to face him; hands on her hips, adorable nose pointed up as her eyes narrowed at him.

"You're being kind of a bit-…"

"If you _finish_ that sentence you're off the grid," she gritted out.

"Baby, you haven't gotten this worked up since you were pregnant with James. This isn't all because I broke the sword. We can get a new one before we go," he told her, taking a few steps closer.

"God, you're just a jerk sometimes! You think it's your way or the highway and I'm over it. If I want to dress up our little family as an uber cute pirate crew I will, and if I hear any lip from you I will-…"

He took the last few steps; firmly lifting her chin and capturing her lips with his – effectively silencing her. "What's going on?" voice soft as he ghosted his fingers up her sides. "This isn't like you," taking a quick breath, before daring to ask. "Is it your _time_ of the month?"

He knew he asked the wrong question when she stepped out of his grasp and darted into the bathroom, slamming the door in his face. "If I were you, Derek Morgan, I would make sure you leave this house and come back when you've decided you value your life."

"Penelope Morgan!" he growled through the door. "I didn't mean to upset you. I'm just trying to figure you out. You aren't acting like this just because I broke a fucking plastic sword."

"You wanna know why I'm pissed at you?" she yelled back. "Halloween is our holiday and you seem to not realize that," swinging the door wide open and throwing the stick into his hands, only to slam it shut in his face once more.

Derek looked down at the object his wife had placed in his hand and his mouth went dry. There in front of him was a stick with a plus sign on it. "Pen-Penelope?" he whispered through the door.

When she didn't answer he started to panic. Emotions running through his body, she had been extra moody the past couple of weeks and when he thought back to it, she had bought pickles and pepperoni sticks when they went shopping the other day.

"Oh fuck! Baby girl open this goddamn door or I'll break it down," he growled, needing to see his wife.

"No!" she cried.

"I'm gonna kick this door open, and James is gonna come running in here wondering what the noise is. He's finally down for his nap. You don't want that do you?" he pleaded, knowing she would open the door.

When he heard it unlock, he rushed in; picking his stubborn woman up into his arms and carrying her over to the bed. Throwing her down on top of her costume she was about to put on. "When did you find out?"

"I went to the doctor on Monday," she told him as he removed her skirt.

"And you are only telling me now, why?"

"I wanted it to be a surprise. I was going to give you a little treasure chest with the stick inside. But you had to be a jackass and not want to get dressed up. I only wanted us to all be a happy pirate family," glaring; wiping a few wayward tears away as she sniffled.

"Baby Girl," he growled, moving up her body to capture her lips. "You just made me the happiest I have ever been."

"Are you sure?" she asked looking up at her husband; hazel eyes wide with uncertainty. "We didn't talk about having more kids. James is kind of a lot and-…"

Kissing her again, shutting her up – remembering all her constant mood swings while she was pregnant with James. She'd get all pissy and nearly punch him and then she'd need reassuring that everything was fine. The only thing he could do to make her feel better was this.

Lifting her gently by the waist and moving her further up the bed, until she was sprawled out across those sexy garments from that costume – with those puffy red cheeks, heaving chest, and that unknowingly seductive nibble of her plump bottom lip; an enticing image that was just too much.

Kneeling between her legs as she spread them wide; peppering her belly with gentle kisses only to latch on to the thin lace of those panties he had bought himself for her birthday gift last year – a little treat he couldn't resist seeing her ass in. Ripping the crimson lace away from that creamy smooth skin of hers only for her groan of protest to be swallowed up by her whimpering moan of pleasure as his knuckles grazed gently over her heated center.

"Derek," face still set in defiant anger; but as his finger dipped inside of her – just a teasing breath, circling that slick wetness around her entrance; her eyes softened and mouth parted into a needy little 'O'.

"Yeah, Princess?" pushing in just a little more; curling his finger, only to slide out and trail upwards until he tapped that little bud of nerves; an arrogant little smirk gracing his lips as her breath hitched and she opened her legs wider for him.

"You know, Hot Stuff…you're still…," she panted. "Dressing up…tonight."

Peeling his eyes away from that soft pink skin between her quivering thighs; catching darkened eyes but narrowed brows as she propped herself up on her shoulders to challenge him. Swiftly sliding two fingers inside of her; firmly pressing his thumb against her pulsing clit – grinning victoriously as her head slumped back and she clutched the sheets.

"You think," licking her inner thigh; grazing the soft skin with the stubble of his beard. "You're gonna want to leave this bed," he purred.

"Y-Yes," she hissed; wiggling away from him only for him to growl and tug her closer, placing a firm arm across her waist, holding her in place.

"You need to use your words, _Penelope_ ," though lust was simmering behind his amber eyes, there was no mistaking the hurt in his voice. "Sweetness, you should have told me."

Her head snapped up; fire burning in her gaze. "Don't put this on me, Morgan!"

Leaning into her, pressing her knees into the mattress against her sides – fingers keeping that slow, tantalizing pace she hated because it drew out the blissful mix of painful pleasure.

Maybe his mood was a little foul because of the Halloween season, and that his wife was fiercely stubborn, or perhaps it was because he was elated with news of welcoming another addition to the family, though it could be those breathy feminine moans that had his prick throbbing with arousal – making him suddenly overwhelmed with the desire to make her happy, needing to reconnect with that spitfire Goddess he knew and loved.

"Oh…oh, f-fuck!" she screamed; back arching, as he firmly put the pressure on that spot that he had mastered – playing her like a violin as his long, callused fingers stroked and curled within her; drawing out her shimmering climax.

Sitting up, he tore his shirt off and quickly got out of his jeans and boxers in one fell swoop – eagerly leaning towards the place of heaven between his wife's thighs only for her to clamp them shut.

"Lay down," she growled; snapping her bra off and flinging it across the room as she sat up.

The only thing hotter than a panting Penelope beneath him, was a determined Penelope above him.

"As you wish, Princess," he purred, rolling over and casually putting his hands behind his head.

He was expecting her to tease, as she loved playing with the hard planes of his body as much as he loved devouring the soft curves of her lush one – though he was in for a surprise as she firmly grasped his aching length, giving him a few harsh strokes, causing him to thrust into her hands and grit his teeth – their eyes never leaving each other's.

Then like the little minx that she was, she turned away from him and straddled his waist – quickly sheathing him within her slick heated walls, as her round perky ass bounced in front of him, and he had to use every tense muscle to maintain control and not lose himself right then.

"Fuck, Garcia!" he growled, using her maiden name; a thing she had admitted in the throes of passion one long sex fueled night, was a turn on of hers.

Gripping her hips, fingers clutching into her ass as he helped guide her on top of him – thrusting upwards as she swiveled those flared hips and undulated downwards.

Sitting up, wrapping an arm around her waist; sliding lower between her thighs, seeking that enlarged nerve as he circled and pinched. Her head lolled back, blonde ringlets cascading over her shoulders – sending her into a clutching, earth shattering climax as she quaked above him. Her slick essence, grasping his rigid length was all it took for him to find release – spurting sticky heat into her, as he kept the gentle rocking rhythm.

Once her body stopped shaking, she eased herself off and collapsed down next to him. Scooping her towards him; kissing her forehead as she tucked her head in the crook of his arm, finding her place over his heart. Sticking a leg firmly between her thighs as he cocooned her within his warm embrace, being mindful of her belly – her swell that would soon protrude with his second child.

"Daddy!" a little voice said through the door.

Derek quickly covered up his wife and donned his boxers before moving to the door to pick up his sleepy son. "What is it little man?"

"I heard noises. Unca' Reid said this time of year is when the ghost and goblins come out," a little miniature Derek cried, big amber eyes watering. "I'z you and mommy otay?"

"Yes," Derek smirked, looking over his shoulder at his wife who was trying not to laugh. "Mommy and I are more than fine. Let's go get you dressed in your pirate costume.

"Mommy said I'z can be Jack Sparrow," the little curly haired boy giggled.

"Yes, and I'm going to be Captain Morgan."

Penelope watched as Derek and her son left the room. She rubbed her belly and smiled. Her pirate family was definitely growing. Jumping up; she was just finishing putting on her costume as her phone started to ring.

"Okay boy wonder," she said. "We're on our way. Don't let Rossi ruin the punch."

" _I won't. We just need you to help get everything together. Jack and Henry are running around and I can't get the bobbing for apples thing set up."_

"No worries. We will be heading out the door in twenty minutes," turning to leave her bedroom.

"I gotta go get ready baby girl," Derek said, smiling at his wife. "Can you finish getting James ready?"

"Sure thing, Hot Stuff," giving him a quick peck before reaching for James.

Derek walked past her and into their bedroom looking for his Captain Morgan Costume. When he turned to the bed his breath hitched. "That little wench! Didn't I tell her time and time again. It's not smart to tease a pirate," picking up her lace panties that were still on the bed, twirling them around before shoving them into his pocket. "After all, a pirate always takes his booty."

The End!


End file.
